Talk:Omne/@comment-172.56.1.218-20141112203356/@comment-1661895-20141113014314
Which, if you properly read my initial post, is after they combine their powers to summon Omne, which is exactly what I'm saying is the difference between the two. The original point I was making in the first place was refuting the claim that the original poster in this thread made: that it was possible that a simple simultaneous summoning of two seperate entities (Jubileus and Sheba in this case) is enough to cause a fusion of them. They assumed Bayonetta and Balder did this to summon Omne and that's isn't true. When there is a simultaneous summoning of two things earlier in the game, this said idea of a fusion doesn't happen which means that this proposed idea is incorrect. I explained that if it is possible to create a fusion during a summoning, something more is needed. In Omne's case, this is the unifying of powers between light and dark and also the bond that Bayonetta and Balder have as family members. This is exactly what both the Book of Infernal Demons states happens and what Bayonetta and Balder do to summon Omne. They don't just call Jubileus and Sheba at the same time to 'create' Omne as the original poster suggested they did. If that was possible within what the games explain about the nature of summoning, a similar situation with Rosa and Bayonetta would happen if that happened (seperate portals, seperate beings). The act of summoning alone isn't what is required. Secondly, I never claimed that Gomorroah and Labolas would even be compatible for being fused together because that's not the point I was making. As I've just said, the reason I even brought it up at all was that it us an example to prove a point. A simultaneous summoning of two otherworldly beings is not what is required to create a fusion in the whole process of summoning creatures from beyond the human realm because that's not what Bayonetta and Balder did. I'll state again what I said before: "The Book specifically says that "It took the combined power of light and darkness, united in the bond of father and daughter, to finally summon Omne successfully". ''This not only implies that there needs to be a link between the two summoners besides just light and dark powers in order to make it work, it also means that just summoning two things together doesn't create a fusion." And even despite all that to prove that Bayonetta and Balder had to unify their powers together to bring Omne forth, I still find it doubtful there even was a fusion at all. The Umbra and Lumen were aware that Omne existed somewhere and never tried to summon it because it would require this union of powers and according to their laws, that was forbidden. The way the situation is described in the Book implies they knew of Omne ''seperately to Jubileus and Sheba since neither of those two are mentioned on Omne's entry. That alone also implies that Omne itself is seperate to Jubileus and Sheba, especially since there is no other information in the Book on Omne's page or indeed the rest of the game to suggest that it is made from Jubileus and Sheba being fused together. If it was a fusion of them outright, the Book would explain, just how it explains the origin of the other demons you can call forth in specific detail. The only mention of two things being brought together is the method by which Omne is called forth, a unison of light and dark powers. Not light and dark entities/deities. Not calling two things at the same time. A "miraculous unison of the powers of Paradiso and Inferno". P.S. On your original point, Loptr is referred to 'him' because he alone is the one who gains Aesir's power. He does not become Aesir by merging with Loki, he steals Loki's power. If they did become one and acted together in their true original form since they are parts of the same soul, it would be appropriate to describe the situation as "they became Aesir" rather than "he became Aesir".